Of Cherries and Wine
by AffableKiwi
Summary: Alois gives his lips on last stroke and then he pulls away slowly, leaning his forehead on Ciel's, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. "Why can't we play together, Ciel?" he asks, his breath disheveled.


**Of Cherries and Wine:**

"I've got you, Ciel."

Hot breathe caresses his neck, the excited whisper spoken with confidence. He is pressed roughly against the wall before him, his wrists ensnared by cool, slender fingers that pin his arms to his sides. A firm torso leans into his back, a warm yet suffocating presence, confining him.

He is trapped. Every nerve and fiber in his being begins to scream _too close, he's too close_, and he tries to resist against iron grip. But his effort is met in vain; the blonde is bigger and stronger, holding the younger earl however he pleases.

"Unhand me," Ciel hisses, struggling to move and turning his head to see the eyes of his captor, a move he regrets instantly; a face is close to his, a mere two inches away. He smells something sweet (_like cherries_?) and realizes it must be _his_ breath.

"What noisy guests we have roaming the halls," Alois murmurs wickedly, bringing both of Ciel's wrists together, holding them with one hand in the small of his back. "Now tell me; why is it that you are scurrying about in the shadows like a filthy rat, rather then enjoying the ball down below? I held it in your honor, you know."

Ciel's toes curl. The audacity of such a comment.

"_Release_ me."

"No."

Ciel clenches his teeth, tilting away from that face, his thoughts racing. He parts his lips, ready to call the name of his demon, but a taunting, soprano-like laugh stops him. Alois's chuckle rumbles in his chest, reverberating through Ciel's back.

"It's useless to call your butler to rescue you. My Claude has him… busy with _other_ activities, at the moment. It's just you and I, Ciel…"

Ciel notices a hand that has settled on his waist, tracing circles up and down, and he wills his body to resist flinching away from the contact. _Too close too close too close_. He attempts once more with a grunt of effort to buck the boy off of him, so that maybe he can grab the revolver from beneath his waistcoat, but Alois holds firm.

_Damn it_.

"What do you want with me?" he demands. "What business do you have with the Phantomhives?"

Alois exhales, nuzzling his nose against the exposed skin of Ciel's neck. Ciel jolts, his eyelids snapping open wide.

"What are you doing?"

"Such a nice smell… I wonder…" Alois speaks softly, his hand pulling from Ciel's waist and sliding up to his ear, playing with the outer shell, tugging and stroking. "Does a soul such as yours smell as divine and sweet as you do? Does it drive your butler mad with desire…?"

Ciel's body screams and wants to writhe in disgust at such close and intimate contact, but the earl refuses to show such a display of weakness to his rival. Alois's words make little sense to him and he begins to feel closed in, as though he can not receive enough air.

He inhales silently and repeats, "What do you want with me?"

Fingers slide down the outside of his ear and fall onto his jaw. Alois's leans even closer, his lips touching Ciel's earlobe when he replies with a smile he can feel, "You. I want you, Ciel."

Alois then presses his tongue to the flesh of Ciel's neck and trails a path up to the back of his earlobe, a lazy and deliberate motion. Releasing a breath there, his hand catches Ciel's cheek and forces his head to turn; his touch is strong, but gentle at the same time, almost guiding. Ciel bites down hard on his tongue, his sapphire eye glaring with loathing and hatred over his shoulder. Flaxen brows narrow at him, a smile curling the corners of Alois's lips upwards.

"What if…" Alois's thumb plays on his cheek and the taller boy leans forward, tilting Ciel's head closer to his. "We were to become one…?" he breathes, his eyelids becoming heavy and falling shut. Ciel's mind reacts slowly to these movements, his thoughts becoming hazy and blurred. It is not until Alois's lips are a mere hairsbreadth from his that he realizes the older boy's intent. His head jerks and he means to turn away quickly, but Alois's mouth finds his before he can do so.

_Oh god…_

Alois's lips are a tepid and soft presence on his own. Ciel jumps, shocked at such contact, but Alois keeps his mouth on his, even daring to ease himself closer and tilt his head, an unexpectedly gentle act. They remain this way for what _must_ be far longer then a few seconds, and Ciel is appalled to find himself unable to pull away.

But then Alois does something that shatters all his coherent thoughts; he slides his branded tongue across his lips and then eases them apart, granting himself acces to Ciel's mouth. Ciel's head swims, the only idea registering is that _he is drowning._ He wants to try to push himself away, to try to _get the fuck_ out of that room, but he can't move his arms or legs. And the entire time he is thinking, his tongue begins to act on its own accord, moving and fighting with Alois's.

Unfamiliar warmth pools to his belly and he releases a tiny groan of what can only be shame. He wants this to stop, he wants it to stop stop _stop_. But the feeling of _his_ lips, the _taste_ of Alois's mouth is intoxicating, _sickening_.

_Like cherries and wine. _

Alois gives his lips on last stroke and then he pulls away slowly, leaning his forehead on Ciel's, his cheeks flushed and pupils dilated. "Why can't we play together, Ciel?" he asks, his breath slightly disheveled. "We could be friends…"

Ciel doesn't (_can't_) answer, his head finding difficulty in forming words. The grip on his wrists has loosened and he knows he can fight back now, but he doesn't. Closing his eyes, Alois leans forward again and this time, Ciel meets him half way, his mouth complying. Alois shifts his body until he is almost against the wall himself, his free hand abandoning Ciel's cheek and falling to his neck, grasping at the back of it. He hears a soft sigh from Alois's lips and he feels himself become numb.

He's falling.

_Hands, tugging and pulling at his jacket pushing past his clothes, cold on his skin._

And falling.

_A mouth, hot against his flesh, nips painfully at his skin, only to ease away the ache with a kiss._

_And falling._

-x-

Ciel's discolored eyes fly open as he throws himself up into a sitting position, only to be greeted by the familiar, swallowing darkness of night. For a long moment he is confused, his mind struggling to gather his surroundings. That is, until he feels the familiar soft fabric of his coverlets and sees a faint ray of moonlight peeking from his drawn curtains.

_I'm home_.

His notices his palms are clammy, his hands twisted about his blankets, and that perspiration clings to his back and neck. His chest heaves up and down, his lungs unable to gather enough air with each intake of breath. He closes his eyes, not to fall asleep, but to calm himself and figure out what the _hell_ just happened. When he regains his composure and can focus again, he feels his cheeks grow hot, the events of his dream replaying through his mind.

What the _hell_ just happened.

"_If I become one with you, would I become the same blue?"_

Ciel clenches his teeth together, pushing himself back into his pillows and linens and forcing himself to shove any idea relating to a particular blonde haired earl from his thoughts. He releases his stronghold on his blankets and curls over onto his side, his legs drawn up to is stomach. His eyes clench in humiliation (this will _not_ happen again) and he ignores the warm ache between his thighs.

_Damn you, Alois Trancy_.

As he falls back into restless sleep, he tastes the faint flavor of cherries and wine lingering on his lips.

* * *

A/N: IN A WORLD WHERE CIEL IS A PERVERT, THIS WOULD HAPPEN.

But he's not, so it wouldn't. This takes place after episode 6. It was written for the Thursday Crack Fic challenge thread over at the Kuroshitsuji forum. The prompt was 'Kuroshitsuji characters dreaming', so hence the kind of cliché plotline. I thought this was a perfectly good excuse to get some Alois/Ciel out there (my favorite couple, along with Sebastian/Ciel), since there isn't nearly enough out there. I think Ciel was ooc… eh. Feedback/critique is welcomed!


End file.
